


【Eöl/Celegorm】Mishap·灾祸

by Tyelcormo



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelcormo/pseuds/Tyelcormo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个白公主的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

       她常在深夜听到隐隐约约的痛号。

       在那个人没有到来的一些深夜。

       而每当她被那犹如梦魇般不散的悲声从浅眠中惊醒，和被冷汗浸湿的长发与睡袍一同在床脚蜷成一团，带着惶然细细分辨时，那隐约的声音似乎又散尽了——可能是湮没在了风的低鸣中，也可能是被不散的浓雾迷惑，与她一样，被困在了这个地方。

       这个不祥的地方。

       她抚摸着近来已不似从前一般紧实的小腹悲哀地想着。

        _这个不祥的地方。_

  

       不安终究抵不过作祟的好奇心，那一天那个阴沉的男人说要外出狩猎储备冬粮，她目送着他与马匹消失在浓雾间，恍然间似乎看到另一个昆迪马上的背影。她呆立在居所的门口，放任自己短暂地沉浸于遍洒阳光的回忆中，但随即又迅速地压下了所有翻涌的情绪，唤来树枝上一只打盹的知更鸟，让她落在她的食指上。

 

        _“知更鸟的语言很好学，特别适合你，”金发的埃尔达笑得促狭，随即又在她恼怒的追打中连番告饶，“好了好了别打了！我的公主！哎！……其实是他们到处都是，你上哪儿都能找到，要是有什么事，可以让他们来告诉我……”_

 

       她轻轻抚了抚鸟儿羽毛光洁的小小头颅，抿紧了唇任由那小生灵坚硬的喙轻啄她的手指。结果她确实学会了他们的语言，但他却始终没有来。

       摇摇头甩开纷杂的思绪，她嘬唇吹出几声清脆的鸟鸣，手指上红胸的生灵歪头答了几个短促的音节，振翅飞了起来，站在不远的低枝上催促着她跟紧。

       她追着她轻灵地跑了起来。 _很快她就能知道那恼人的惨嚎是从何而来了_ ，心底属于白公主的那一部分带着探索的兴奋想，跟着浓雾中那抹隐约的鲜红向前奔跑。

       伊欧的居所是一片错落的石屋，大多她都未曾涉足，但在知更鸟带着她跑了超过一里格，找到一间孤立于大多数建筑的偏僻石屋时她还是略略有些惊讶。这个低矮的建筑位置极其隐蔽，非常小，正是狩猎时的暂居点的尺寸，四面都没有窗，就那么阴沉地伏在树丛中。

       她试探着踏前一步，注意到知更鸟畏惧地落在了附近的树枝上，露出不愿靠近的模样——她心里紧了紧，随即意识到了原因：这里有血的味道。

       但无所畏惧的天性和好奇打败了提防，她手无寸铁地走向石屋，忽视了心底警钟不安的嗡鸣，小心翼翼地轻推开了沉重的屋门。

       暗淡的光线随着她的动作流入了房间，石床上的人骤然一惊，带起了一阵金属碰撞的叮铛响动。

       花费了好一会儿才让眼睛适应了石屋中的黑暗，她打量着缩在角落里的隐约人形，开口道：“你……”隐约的不安涌起，让她的嗓音有点发干。

       她当然知道这个石屋里发生了什么，闻上去那个人似乎甚至懒得去做清理。浓郁的气味在房间里凝而不散，和血的味道混在一起，在无光的漆黑空间中酝酿成了一片满怀恶意的诡吊恐怖。

       而石床上那个身无片缕的人几乎在她出现的瞬间就防备地蜷起了身子，在她开口后才从手臂的防护下微微抬起了眼。而在看清她面孔的瞬间，那个昆迪似乎僵住了，好一会儿没有出声，她只能听见他微弱却急促的呼吸声和锁链碰撞的脆响。

       心底的不安在辨出那人散落在身侧的长发是暗淡的金色时渐渐扩大，一向无畏的女昆迪竟发现自己发不出声音，她在微微的眩晕中慌乱的想： _是谁？是谁？不会的！不会的。_

       事实上她也不知道一声声那模糊而惶急的“不会”，究竟指的是谁。

       咬咬牙走上前她再次试探着开口，但又仅能吐出单音便再难说出话。那个埃尔达因她的靠近而慌乱地试图转身把脸孔藏进靠墙的角落，但这种徒劳的尝试仅仅让他肩上未曾妥善包扎过的的伤洇出了新鲜的血液，而这时她也看清了受困的埃尔达糟糕的景况。她实在无法想象这样的场景会在魔苟斯的地牢之外出现。

       似乎是恶意地制作的粗糙金属锁链牢牢地禁锢着这个不幸囚徒的四肢和脖颈，而她骇然地注意到了链条在他移动时反射出的一道冷光——是勾沃恩，色如黑玉的勾沃恩，那个人最为骄傲的发明，想不到竟被如此大量地用在了这里。埃尔达的双肩都被刺穿，一根同样以勾沃恩铸造的细链穿过锁骨上的穿孔，随着埃尔达的每一个细微的动作拉紧又放松，不断地带出鲜血。显然他的每一个动作都会带来巨大的痛苦，但他从头至尾没有发出哪怕一点声音，只是抗拒地埋着头，像是在躲避她。

       她情不自禁地放轻了声音：“你……我没有恶意。”她顿了顿又说：“你不必为此惊慌。”男人沉默而执拗地埋着头，绷紧的肩背线条显出了决然的拒绝意味。

       阿尔-霏涅尔向来不是一个自讨没趣的人，但她却不由自主地试图获得眼前人的回应。可能是那头散乱的金发唤起了她心底某些陈旧却美妙的回忆，她不顾那人周身的血污已经弄脏了她的裙摆，径直走向他。

       石床上的人似乎是颤抖了一下，锁链发出了一阵细碎的响动。他挣扎着想要躲开她的触碰，腰背上紧实的肌肉随着动作收舒。

       血再次在白皙的皮肤上洇开，蜿蜒地顺着肌肉的纹理渗开，和层层叠叠的青紫痕迹混在一处。

       阿瑞蒂尔的视线凝了一瞬，恍然想起另一个人同样非同寻常的好身材，心底的疑惑再次蔓延开。这种不安的感觉驱使她近乎莽撞地伸手撩开遮挡着埃尔达侧脸的纠结长发，而撞入眼中的熟悉脸孔让她如遭雷击，眩晕得连站也站不稳。

       身前的埃尔达嘴角勾起一抹满是自嘲的苦笑，终于抬起眼注视她。她被那双眼睛里的复杂意味惊得再发不出声，跌跌撞撞地后退两步，看着他艰难地坐起身，挺直腰背。

       凯勒巩的灰眼睛在这一片幽暗中熠熠生辉，狼狈的境况并没有让那双眸子的神采消磨。只是那里面的内容与她所熟悉的全然不同，酝酿着刻骨的仇恨、悲凉和毁天灭地的愤怒，那种她曾在伯父眼中见过的纯然愤怒。

       他开口道：“出去。”

       声音嘶哑得像是渡鸦的鸣泣。

       他也从没用过这样的语气对她说话。声音中像是囚住了一片风暴。有那么多激烈的感情被困在短短的音节中，她仿佛听见了火焰的魂灵撕心裂肺的哀嚎。

        _他现在恐怕说不出猫和夜莺之类的语言了吧_ ，她怔怔地想。

 

 _金发的埃尔达笑着凑近她，喉间发出猫一样的咕噜声。她情不自禁地微笑起来，抚了抚他束在脑后的长发。“终于笑了，我的公主，”他的眸中流转着劳瑞林的灿烂金芒，温柔和欢乐在里面打着旋儿流淌，属于森林和野生动物的气味从他身上散开，一瞬间包裹了她……_     

 

      可能是因为她怔愣的样子，他的声音缓和下来，熟悉的温柔神色氤进眼角：

     “出去吧，我亲爱的小妹，快出去。”金发的埃尔达声音依旧嘶哑，“我不想让你看到这个，快快忘掉，快快忘掉。”

       最后的半个句子带上了他们都熟悉的歌谣旋律，那支唱给做了噩梦的孩子的童谣，他们幼时都曾从父兄的口中听到。简单的音节被喑哑的声音哼唱，在这漆黑石室里竟似带来了劳瑞林和泰勒佩瑞安交辉时的暖光。

       她沉默地咬紧了下唇，手掌覆上小腹垂下眼帘。看到她的动作凯勒巩危险地眯起了眼睛，眸中闪过刀锋般的冷光，但随即又迅速地隐去。不知不觉间她竟点了点头，说不清是因为什么，堂兄保护性的自信眼神，抑或是保护腹中孩子的某种属于母亲的本能。离开前她只最后地望了一眼金发的埃尔达，深深地看着他染着血污的俊美脸孔。男人没有看她，垂着眼，脸被散落的长发遮掩，像是一座被静置在库房角落的沉默雕像。

       随后她不发一言地干脆转身，离开了这间压抑的小屋，小心地推回了门，没再看黑暗深处的那个人一眼。

       她就这样把她最喜爱的堂兄重留回了那一片黑暗。

       因此她也没看到凯勒巩注视着她离开时，凝定却满怀杀意的疯狂眼神。埃尔达神色狰狞的面孔随着石门的缓缓合拢，渐渐隐没在了阴影里。

       黑暗中，凯勒巩的嘴唇蠕动着，犬齿奋力碾磨着门齿，带着敲骨吸髓的恨意反反复复地咀嚼着那个辛达语的单音节，那个带来所有不幸和耻辱的阿瓦瑞的名字。可是他自始至终都不曾发出过哪怕一丝一毫的声音，像是一座沉眠的火山，把所有翻涌的感情都埋藏在了内里。

  

       

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

       此后每一个伊欧没有来她房间的夜晚，她都会整夜整夜地拒绝伊尔牟的呼唤，坐在窗边凝神细听。      

       惨叫、诅咒和咆哮的声音偶尔会在夜深时被某缕莽撞的风捎到她耳边。开始时她因为揪心和痛苦而长时间地恍惚，甚至曾被伊欧注意到了异样。

       后来她也渐渐地习惯了。

       大半月后一个类似的午夜，她坐在窗边时一只独角仙爬上了她的床角。她诧异于它异常的举动，心中一动，伸指把它拈了起来。独角仙疲惫地伏在她的掌心，颤抖着张开了鞘翅，把拢在坚硬的鞘翅里轻薄的后翅缓缓展开。

       半透明的后翅上细细地写着几句话，他们都很熟悉的腾格瓦昆雅，竖线和弧线组成的优美语句，像是在翼膜上流淌。字迹是一种深沉的棕色，她捧起独角仙凑近鼻端——果然，是干掉的血。有些歪斜的字迹简明地写着：

       “安好勿念。他可传信。”

       笨拙的信使拱了拱她的手指，触须扫着她的拇指，让她有点痒，她拔下一根长发蘸着墨水在空着的那一侧翼膜上书写，依旧简练：

       “安好。缘何在此？”

 

       ……

 

       他们依靠这样的方法通信，缓慢地交换着情报。隔三差五地，总有小动物带来简短的消息，以“安好勿念”开头，琐碎地和她交流着情况。开始时有独角仙、天牛、蟋蟀，后来则是一只小小的田鼠，有着机灵的黑豆般的眼睛，叼着写满字的枯叶静静地蹲在她的窗台等待。只有他们能从墙缝钻进那间黑沉的石室，把里面人的讯息带出来。

       他从不肯多说自己身陷于此的原因，但阿瑞蒂尔仍旧一点一点地拼凑出了大概的真相。

       她失踪后他自巡游归来，听闻这个消息与胡安一同出发寻找。他们追随着她和护卫留下的痕迹一直到达多瑞亚斯的边界，却发现她与护卫在那个地方分散开来了。由于不确定她究竟去了何方，他与胡安分头追寻。他便这样跟着她的踪迹进入了艾莫斯谷，却由于大意和胡安的缺席同样陷入了伊欧的陷阱。被不怀好意的伊欧迎入了他的小屋，他吃了他殷勤提供的面包和盐，随后便失去了意识被那个人困住。

        _说到底还是因为我。_

       她喂了小鼠一点面包渣，用指肚抚了抚他的头。田鼠蹭蹭她的掌心叼住她回信的羊皮纸卷，灵巧地跳下了窗台。

       上一次的来信，她的堂兄问她想不想逃跑。

       而她在这张薄纸上只回答了一个词。

       “不。”

       她低头看着宽松的衣袍也掩饰不住的凸起小腹，目露悲哀。

        _你若是有办法就尽快地逃出去吧，我的堂兄，离开这里，回到他们身边。_

       此后的很长一段时间里，他一直没有音讯。若不是夜间隐隐约约的惨嚎仍在继续，她几乎已经要以为他已经成功离去。但此时她亦已没有余力再去担忧堂兄的安危。

       她的孩子就要出生了，此时她连站立都颇为艰难。高耸起的腹部时常会让她感到一阵恶心，但其中生命的搏动却又让她产生了一阵怪异的喜悦。 

        _这是我的孩子，她想，这是我的卢米昂，我微光中的孩子。_

       近些日子来，伊欧每个白天都会陪在她身边，表现甚至可称得上是殷勤的。显然他对这个孩子的出生抱着极大的期待。但一到夜间他便会离去，整夜整夜地留在外面。

       她对他去了哪里心知肚明，但却无能为力。

       卢米昂出生后她曾试图派知更鸟传讯，但那红胸的鸟儿却最终是无功而返，惆怅地落回她的窗边。她告诉她，她进不去那个黑房子，而当她在屋外反复传达她的口信，房里的人从未回答。

       她为此愈发不安，却在一周后收到了一只粗糙的木头小狗，被一条小蛇摇摇晃晃地顶在头上送到她的床头。手工很粗糙，但是颇为传神，歪着头的样子带着胡安特有的机敏灵动。小狗的前脚掌下刻着细小的字：“给卢米昂。星光照耀。”

       一同送来的还有一张细小的字条，仍是简单的“安好勿念”，再没提出逃的事。

       只是她高高悬起的心依旧放不下来，最后终于下定决心在一个夜晚，脱下白衣换上黑斗篷，悄悄尾随着伊欧去了小屋。

       即便自在狩猎的生活已经像是上一世的事，那些深刻在骨子里的技巧她仍旧丝毫未忘。她的追踪并没有被伊欧发现，而其后寻找下风处隐蔽于她更是轻而易举。放缓呼吸，静卧不动，她紧盯着阿瓦瑞不知为何没有关严的房门。

        _“……接下来你所需要做的一切就是等待”，凯勒巩说，眉宇间一派肃然神色。他只有在这个时候才会露出这样的表情，全神贯注的神态像极了他的父亲。收敛住气息，他踞伏在灌木丛中示意，“观察你的猎物，等待它来到你需要的地点……”_

       敛息凝神注视着小屋微开的石门，她想她大约永远不会忘掉她所见到的事了。两个男人的性爱就像一场搏斗，那头猛兽被拴上锁链拔掉爪牙屈于人下，而即便这样他也未曾放弃挣扎。但驯服最暴烈的野兽或许是所有存在都难以抵抗的诱惑，眼下她面前的这场战斗怕就是因这样的原因而展开。

       她也明白了长时间的失联是为何，勾沃恩制成的钢环被填在诺多的齿间，无法合拢的双唇让他只能发出嘶声和含混的咆哮。所以是蛇，难怪。

       阿瓦瑞的动作可以称得上是疯狂，而承受着这一切的诺多从开始时的一声不吭到后来从喉间咆哮着的含混诅咒，似乎无论怎么做都只是在煽风点火。

       一切的最后诺多像是失去了意识般没了声息，不管伊欧如何动作都不再有任何回应。而当阿瓦瑞终于低咆着释放在他的体内，微喘着离开床铺穿戴好贴身的甲胄和外衣离开石屋时，床上的男人才略睁开一只眼睛，眼底闪过一抹清光。

       随后他轻微地活动了一下手腕和脚踝，略挣了挣四肢的锁链，调整到一个合适的姿势蜷起身子，丝毫不顾满身的污迹进入了浅眠。

       她悄无声息地迈入石屋，静静注视着饱受折磨的费诺里安。他显然遭遇了很多，原本饱满的双颊已然凹陷下去，满身层叠的大小伤痕显然从未曾被妥善照料。他侧颈上多了一颗图样粗糙的黑色八芒星，显然是新烙上不久的，肿胀的皮肤不时摩擦着项圈，蹭出新鲜的血液。

       黑星粗糙地烙在苍白的皮肤上，一个再明白不过的嘲讽和侮辱。

       凯勒巩在黑暗中静静睁开了双眼，但是并没有转回头。他注视着冷硬的石壁静听着身后女子细微的呼吸声。

       他知道她来了，但他什么都没说。她知道他察觉到了自己的出现，但她什么都没说。

 

 

TBC


	3. 待修

      卢米昂长得很快，他的父亲给他取名为梅格林。看顾他和养好生产时虚弱的身体花了她许多年岁。

      期间他们仍偶有通讯，却再没见过面。

      梅格林渐渐也长到了可以骑马出游，学习狩猎技巧的年纪。他从很小的时候就常常受到母亲的熏陶，对森林和原野充满渴望。他热衷于探索居处周围的森林，和母亲一同在昏暗的林间漫步。渐渐的他的技巧已经齐备，父亲也给了他更多的自由，他开始尝试着深入艾莫斯谷幽暗的密林。他的母亲曾在这种狩猎活动的开始担忧过林间石屋的安全，却也深知这种担忧毫无意义，只得忐忑不安地继续观望着动静。

      一日梅格林归来时她正在窗口向外望，母亲的直觉让她感受到了异样。年轻的阿瓦瑞回来得比平时晚，刚刚行至马厩就迫不及待地跳下马，把短鞭摔在地上。她敏锐地察觉到梅格林的眼睛有些发红，胸口在剧烈地起伏着。但那男孩迅速地甩开披风回了房间，没有给她留下呼唤他的时间。

      她心里有隐约的不安，却只强自按捺住涌动的情绪，低下头捆扎装着兰巴斯的纸包。模糊的预感让她开始搜集食水，却也未曾想过究竟要作何用途。她没有去询问梅格林发生了什么——因为胆怯或是别的什么原因，因此也没能看见亚维瑞在房间里头抵着墙抚慰自己的样子。

 

      梅格林喘息着咬紧牙，仍在因为方才所见的场景战栗着，头皮上滚过阵阵热流，勃起又烫又硬地在手中滑动。

      他本是追逐着一只羽翎漂亮的紫啸鸫跑进溪涧北边的林子的，因专注于寻觅踪迹而决定整夜留在野外。树丛掩映间隐约的嘶声让他分了心，一不留神就失去了那鸟儿的踪迹。当他懊丧地回头分辨声音的来源时听到了金石相击的响动，随后是闷哼，冷笑和豺狗式的嘶号。

      那笑声来自他的父亲，阿瓦瑞意识到，不由自主地选择了伏下身子隐匿气息，用猎鹿时那种悄无声息的步伐靠近。他看到了那石屋，大半间都被浓密的林叶遮掩，布满残旧的苔藓和长在石缝间的蕨。他父亲的声音正从其中传来，，让他犹豫了一下侧脸贴上湿滑的石壁，心里辩解着他只是好奇。

      耳朵接触上石片的瞬间他又听见了另一个人的喘息声，惊得晃了晃，腰间的剑柄差点撞上石墙。那人细弱的呼吸时断时续，像是在强自压抑着什么，却又在一声尤为响亮的沉闷撞击声中变成了一声粗喘。他听到一个粗砺沙哑的声音含混不清地吐出来一串词句，音调满怀恶意，被那把支离的嗓音道出时显得加倍暴戾。一阵牵动链条的碎响和一声清脆的啪声打断了那语声，让它变成了沉重的喘息。

      他的父亲发话了：“闭上你的嘴，狗。你永远吸取不了教训。“

      那人——他意识到——那个诺多，低低地笑了，紧接在又在一阵锁链摩擦的脆响中剧烈地咳嗽了起来。他的父亲在一声接一声的鞭笞和嘶吼声中咆哮着让他分开腿跪好——缝隙、孔洞、裂痕，他的眼睛焦急地在墙面上寻找着——狠拽着他的头发操了进去。

      他的眼睛很快地适应了黑暗，因为所见的景象甚至没能控制住呼吸。他盛怒中的父亲并没有注意到那一声细微的惊喘，那诺多却状似无意地偏了偏头，像是往他的方向扫了一眼，目光中燃着火焰。梅格林不能确定那一眼是不是他的错觉，因为几乎就是下一个瞬间，那囚徒被在颅侧扇了又重又响的一掌，他被那力道扇回了石床，有好一会儿爬不起来。

      怀着自己也无法解释亦无法辨明的心情，年轻的偷窥者在那条细缝旁着魔般地窥看着。伊欧对他所做的一切是纯粹的酷刑，源自于全然的愤怒和扭曲的憎恶。他多年前便已在早餐桌上熟悉那种恶意，它总会让他的母亲沉默地推开盘子，一语不发地离开。

      太奇怪了，我竟从来没想过这种愤怒和憎恨有了发泄的对象时会是什么样的，他迷茫地想。

 

      伊欧扼着那诺多的脖子强暴他，用锁链勒紧他的手。他把诺多的手腕和脚踝绑在一起，让他只能疯狂地甩头却无力抵抗，离开他的身体然后射在他脸上。他用手掌操他，一直捅到最深处却不拿出来而是狠命摩擦，在他因本能而绷紧肌肉的时候嘲笑他是个欠干的贱货，然后狠狠地从背后侵入。他一手拽着拴着口塞的皮带和他的头发，一手用鞭子甚至安格乌雷尔的剑脊抽打他的臀部和大腿，用力地骑他。他捂紧凯勒巩的口鼻，因他窒息时收紧的内里又爽又兴奋地大骂。他让诺多坐在他身上，死命拉扯他的头发让他们结合得更紧。他啃咬又舔舐他颈侧的标记，嘲笑着他因此更加勃起的下体然后用力抽打。他把锁链拉到最紧，逼他像狗一样跪在门口，用安格乌雷尔的剑柄操他，让他被情欲折磨得发抖又残忍地阻断他的高潮。他用弯折的铁钎烫他的胸口，那上面除了大片的淤青外还有很多细小的伤痕，隐隐约约地拼成了弑亲者的字样。他用最下流的语句侮辱他咒骂他，又粗又哑地胡言着要让他怀孕。从伊欧口中吐出的很多词梅格林甚至不解其意——看上去诺多也不明白，音调粗哑得像是山口那边传来的。

       “你不能更爱这个了，贱货，对不对，”他掰着囚徒的下巴把勃起捅进他喉咙最深处的时候咬着牙说，“你们这些该死的流浪狗。”

       梅格林看着这一切，脊背上涌动着战栗，又恐惧又着迷，全然不舍得离开。

       那诺多看起来糟透了，肩膀上快要恢复了的大片淤青显示出了恶心的黄绿色，上面又叠着新鲜的紫红色淤块。锁骨的贯穿伤又被细细的金属丝扯开了，血顺着他仰头的姿势流下来，在脖根下积成了一小洼，又很快因为伊欧新的动作四散流开。他身上蹭得到处是血，精液、唾液和汗水混合在一起，在被血染深的皮肤上冲出一道道白痕。伊欧把所有的东西都留在了他的脸上背上，说狗就应该有狗的样子，他只能自己舔干净。

       一切结束的时候伊欧甜蜜地小声叫着诺多的名字射在他身体里。虽然他所用的并非昆雅，梅格林也瞬间辨出了这囚徒的身份，那个母亲曾无数次提起的大名鼎鼎或说凶名赫赫的费诺之子。震惊让他遗忘了自己身处何处，无意间蹭断了身侧灌木的细枝，在父亲的暴喝声中落荒而逃。

      恍恍惚惚地回到房间时他发现自己竟忘了是怎么回来的，被母亲的堂亲受辱的样子搅得心神不宁。他放开硬得发疼的勃起，意识到凯勒巩的样子在他脑海中挥之不去。那个男人的样子超乎他所能想象。他在被摁在床上操弄时牵动着锁链挣扎，发出含混不清的诅咒。他被推上情欲高峰时强压着的颤抖近乎像是痉挛，嘴唇抿得毫无血色。他被从窒息中放开时一边呛咳着一边断断续续地发笑。被鞭打时他会发出不屑的嗤声，时间久了才会从齿间泻出细微的抽气。烧红的铁钎在胸口发出嗞声时他装模作样地大声呻吟了起来，扭动躲避的样子几乎是毫无诚意。剑柄插在他的身体里时他一声不吭地吊着眼睛看着他的酷吏，只在被操得太狠的时候发出难以听清的噎声。被插进喉咙深处的时候他艰难地吞咽着，咯咯地在喉咙里笑了起来，眼睛里的神色几乎是天真的。

      “你又输啦，”饱经折磨的声带艰难地振出一团含混的语声，他吝啬地收了收脸颊，发出一声响亮的吮吸声。

      随后他的眼神迷乱了起来，茫然地转动着失去了焦距。

      那灰色双目中的火熄灭了。

 

      他喘息着释放在了掌心里。额头顶着坚实的墙面，脑海中闪过那人一塌糊涂的样子，心底升起了某种隐秘的渴望。

      他箭囊上的饰扣在慌乱中落在了那附近……不得不再去一趟了，不是吗？

 

 

TBC


End file.
